


Extracurricular Activities

by campanellis



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High
Genre: Gen, It just does not work, Joey and Snake go camping together, Joey tries his best to behave, Silly little fic nothing serious, he really does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanellis/pseuds/campanellis
Summary: Joey tries his best to make sure Snake has a good time on their camping trip. This proves, however, to be much harder than he had thought it’d be. Set around the episode ‘Extracurricular Activities.’
Relationships: Joey Jeremiah & Archibald "Snake" Simpson
Kudos: 5





	1. A Rocky Start

“I cannot believe Raditch made us leave! We were literally, like, _this_ close to meeting ‘The Savages.’ _This close_ , Snake!” Joey practically shouted into the other boy’s ear, who was sitting in the passenger's seat right next to him. 

He had figured this was a pretty reasonable thing to be complaining about. What kind of evil monster keeps you from meeting your _idols?_ Joey could’ve given them a demo of ‘The Zit Remedy’s’ song!

Snake seemed to disagree. All he did in response was roll his eyes at Joey’s outburst, letting out an exasperated sigh for what seemed like the trillionth time since they had gotten into the car. 

“Joey, you’ve been yelling about it for a whole entire hour. This camping trip was supposed to be about relaxation, not how much you hate Raditch.” 

Snake was clearly still all grouchy about Joey wasting their camping time breaking into the school, especially since it had ended in them getting caught, but how was he supposed to know that Raditch would be in the building? It’s not his fault that Raditch doesn’t seem to have a life outside of Degrassi.

“Okay, _okay._ I’m sorry that I made us go into the school, but you wanted to see ‘The Savages’ just as badly as I did. Maybe even _more_ , you were practically drooling when you found out they were going to be there.” He joked, trying to lighten up Snake’s mood a bit as they pulled up to the campsite. 

“What?! I was _not_. Let’s just get the stuff out of the car, okay?” Snake snapped back, almost glaring at him. Joey wasn't sure what he had said wrong, he had only been joking. 

He figured Snake was probably just grumpy, he’d most likely get over it once they got everything set up. He had been looking forward to camping for weeks, he couldn’t stay crabby now that they were actually there. 

They unpacked in silence, setting up the pop up tent that they were going to be sharing. It wasn’t very big, but it was enough space for the two of them to fit into it. 

Snake had wanted to set up a _real_ tent, but he hadn’t really seen the point, they were only going to be out here for two days. That, of course, hadn’t stopped Joey from packing up his best fedoras for the occasion. 

He started to rummage through his things, not really paying attention to Snake going on about what kind of fish would be out during this time of year. 

He was sure that Snake would probably mention it again, anyways. He seemed more than happy to talk about his camping expertise. Besides, Joey was way more focused on making sure that his hats hadn't been crushed during the car ride down to the campsite. 

It took him about five minutes of searching through his things before he realized that he was missing the bag that had his clothes— the same exact bag that his Mom had warned him not to leave on the dining room table that morning. 

“Awh, man!” Joey exclaimed, cutting into whatever Snake had been saying. Snake raised his eyebrow at him, a confused expression on his face.

“What? What happened?” He questioned, walking over to where Joey was kneeling over his things. Joey gave the other boy an awkward laugh, knowing he’d probably not be too happy about the situation at hand. 

“Oh, uh, nothing serious. It’s kinda a funny story, actually. You see, I uh, forgot my clothes at home… whoops.” Joey finally explained, giving Snake a big smile to try and lighten up the blow. 

This proved to be unsuccessful, since Snake immediately just gave him _another_ sigh of exasperation. Really, this had to be a new record. “Joey, I asked you _ten_ times on the way up here if you were sure you had everything!”

He looked at the ground a moment, a bit embarrassed that he had still managed to forget. He quickly brightened up as another realization hit him, however. 

He opened up another bag and found his fedoras, perfectly safe and unharmed. “Aha! Didn’t forget these.” Joey stated proudly, dusting the top off of one of them as Snake stared at him, mouth agape. 

“You— you forgot your _clothes_ but you brought your fedoras!? In their _own_ bag?? We’re only gonna be here for today and tomorrow, Joey!” Snake screeched, his voice going up an octave or two. 

Joey stared at the other boy’s reddening face before quietly placing the hat back down, zipping the bag back up as he did this. 

“What if we meet some hot chicks down by the lake or something...I just wanted to be prepared.” Joey mumbled, realizing how dumb it sounded as the words left his mouth. 

Snake just shook his head, crossing his arms in discouragement. “I guess you’ll just have to wear that to sleep tonight.” He said, referring to the blue jeans, orange button up, and vest he was currently wearing. 

How was he supposed to sleep in _jeans?_ That would be way too uncomfortable, especially while he’s crammed in a tent.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Joey’s head. Snake’s mom always overpacks for him, he must have extra clothes that he wouldn’t be wearing while they are here. He could just borrow some from him!

“Hey, why don’t I borro-”

“No.” Snake cut in firmly, not letting Joey finish his sentence. He stood above with his arms crossed, and Joey thought for a moment that he looked kinda funny in his camping gear.

“But I can't sleep in _this!_ Please, Snake? I promise I won’t get your clothes dirty or anything. Just to sleep in, _please_?” He started to plead a bit, his brown eyes getting big. 

Snake sighed, uncrossing his arms and softening up a bit. 

“... Okay, fine. But only this one time! If you forget your clothes again next time, you’re on your own. Now, can we actually go fishing? We’ve been here for like a half an hour, and we’ve barely even done anything besides stand around the tent.” 

Joey’s face broke out into a grin, happy that Snake had agreed. 

He decided at that point that he’d do his best to try and make the rest of this trip fun for him. It’s the least he could do since Snake had agreed to let him borrow his clothes— and Joey _had_ made them late. 

They grabbed their fishing gear, getting ready to head over to the lake that Snake had been telling Joey about for the last few weeks. 

Apparently Snake would come here with his brother a lot before he had gone off to college. They’d go camping together all the time, and Snake had especially liked going fishing. 

It had suddenly dawned on Joey that this was the perfect opportunity to make things up to Snake! He just had to get through fishing without anything bad happening.

And really, how hard could that be? 


	2. Going Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Snake go fishing, and things don’t go quite as planned.

Getting through fishing without anything bad happening had proved to be harder than Joey had initially thought.

It had started off fine enough. Snake had spent what felt like forever explaining how the fishing rods worked, and Joey had suffered through about twenty minutes standing around the lake and waiting for the fish to bite. 

Joey hated to admit it, but fishing was pretty boring. It had only been about five minutes in when he had started losing interest, but he did his best to get through it for Snake, who seemed like he was having the time of his life.

“Look, I caught one!” Snake shouted, breaking Joey out of the daze he had found himself slipping into. Joey looked over at Snake and saw him holding up a fish, Joey had no idea what kind it was, but it was admittedly pretty cool.

“I still haven’t caught anything yet.” Joey grumbled, starting to grow a bit frustrated. The boredom mixed in with the disappointment of  _ not  _ being able to catch anything was making him restless, and he didn’t want to ruin Snake’s fun, but he was honestly ready to do just about anything else.

Even homework was starting to feel alluring. 

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and sent Snake’s camping hat flying into the lake, submerging it into the water. Snake cursed under his breath, attempting to get it back with his fishing rod, but it was too far for him to reach.

“My mom is gonna be so mad that I lost that.” Snake groaned, watching as the hat drifted further off into the lake. 

_ This _ was Joey’s opportunity to make it up to Snake! He could just get his hat back, easy peasy. The water couldn’t be  _ too  _ cold, and he doubted it was that deep.

“Hold on, I got it!” Joey shouted, jumping into the lake before thinking it through. He swam as best as he could over to the hat, grabbing it and attempting to doggy paddle himself back to where Snake was staring at him, eyes wide.

“ _ Joey!  _ What are you  _ doing?! _ ” He shrieked, jumping in after him and grabbing him roughly, forcing him out of the lake as quickly as possible, clearly in a panic. 

Joey looked at him in confusion, unsure of why he seemed so frazzled. Snake answered his question without him having to ask.

“Why would you do that, what if you slipped and there were rocks down there or something? What if the lake was deeper than you thought? You could’ve drowned!” 

Joey just scoffed in response, he was clearly okay, he hadn’t drowned or anything.  _ And  _ he had gotten Snake his hat back, he should be thankful! 

“I’m  _ fine,  _ Snake! I did it for you, you should thank me. If i hadn’t jumped in you would’ve lost your hat, I don’t get why you’re so mad!” 

Snake shook his head, disbelief written all over his face.

“Yeah, Joey. Because a  _ hat  _ is so worth possibly watching you drown to death over.” He spit out, the sarcasm dripping into his voice. 

Joey just stared at him for a moment, not really knowing how to respond. 

“I’m soaked. I’m going back.”Joey finally said as he started to make his way to their tent. Snake followed behind, not saying anything as Joey desperately tried to fight away the frustration that was beginning to take over.

It felt like no matter how hard he tried, things kept going wrong. Snake would probably be having a much better time if he had come here alone, or if he had followed his advice on bringing Wheels along instead. 

They were silent most of the walk back, and when they had finally made it to their camping site, they were both shivering from the cold and it was beginning to get dark. 

“Here, you take these and change in the tent. I’ll get changed when you’re done.” Snake said to Joey as he grabbed some clothes for him. “These are probably the only ones that’ll fit.”

Joey mumbled a quick thank you and made his way into the tent to get changed. Snake’s clothes were pretty big on him, but thankfully they were still wearable. He hadn’t thought he had looked too silly until he walked over to Snake, who immediately burst into laughter when he saw him. 

“Shut up! It’s not that bad, it’s only a little baggy.” Joey snapped, glaring at Snake who was still unable to hold in his laughter. 

“Joey, my shorts are like pants on you. It’s a little bit funny.” 

“Well, it’s not  _ my  _ fault you’re built like bigfoot! Maybe camping isn’t a good idea, Snake. Someone might try to hunt and capture you or something.” 

Instead of getting offended, Snake just laughed even harder. Joey tried to keep a straight face through this, but it wasn’t too easy. He started to break into laughter as well, the tension that had built up between them starting to melt away a bit. 

“I have to get changed still, but when i’m done then maybe we can make some food. Good thing  _ I  _ was in charge of that, or you probably would’ve forgotten the food at home too.” Snake said with a snarky grin, making Joey roll his eyes and shove at him. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just go get changed. I’m starved.”

As Snake walked away, Joey hoped that maybe things were starting to look up a bit. They could still joke around and make light of the day’s events, and it’s not like the camping trip was  _ over _ . 

They could still make sure the rest of the trip was problem free. Joey was sure of it.


End file.
